


Detective?

by Ziektekiem



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rosa Diaz, F/F, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziektekiem/pseuds/Ziektekiem





	1. Open up

It was a sunny afternoon and a woman named Gloria Powell was sitting on her couch, not doing anything in particular, when there was knocking on the door. "NYPD, open up!" She heard a woman's voice say. She had quite a boring life so she was confused as to why the police was at her door, but she opened it anyways. For a split second Gloria was able to see a woman with dark hair and black jeans before she was pushed against the wall and handcuffed by said woman. The woman also said: "I'm detective Diaz from the NYPD and you're under arrest for the murder of Wyatt Hall." and she also informed Gloria of the right to remain silent.

And before she knew it she was handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room. She had been waiting for several minutes now and she still hadn't figured out who Wyatt Hall was. She didn't get a lot of time to think about it though, because soon enough detective Diaz came in and sat down. 

Gloria was still hella confused, she was arrested for the murder of a man she didn't even know. She knew that they needed strong physical evidence to arrest a person so she was very, very worried.

She was waiting for the detective to say something, but she didn't, so Gloria finally spoke up and said: "I don't know anyone named Wyatt." "Your blood was found at the crime scene and camera footage shows you going inside." the detective finally spoke. She showed a picture of Gloria's ex-boyfriend Tom, so she said: "What's Tom got to do with any of this?" Diaz frowned and said: "That's Wyatt Hall." Gloria nervously said: "Well that _does_ explain the blood and camera footage." 

\---

After a couple of minutes of Gloria explaining what she was doing at Tom/Wyatt's house, why her blood was there and why she isn't seen leaving the house through the front door, detective Diaz asked: "So, let me get this straight, you were at his house because you were still sorta friends and you promised to cook for him, you cut yourself while you were cutting up onion, which explains the blood and you left by going into his garden and climbing onto the roof of his neighbours." Gloria knew how idiotic it all sounded, but she nodded. For the first time in the whole interrogation process the detective was showing an emotion, but Gloria wasn't sure what it was, she just seemed almost amused? She even had a small grin on her face. There was a silence for a few seconds until Gloria remembered something: "I have an alibi!" she said "I was with my friends Tim and Amanda." 

Gloria had to give all Tim's and Amanda's personal details. The detective left the room and after about half an hour she came back in and said: "Your alibi checks out, but we still want to ask you a couple of questions. First off: how did you two know each other?" "Well, we met at college a couple of years ago and after quite some time we got together, but about a year or two ago we broke it off, but for as far as I knew, his name was Tom Miller," Gloria said. The detective wrote it down and asked: "Why wasn't your blood cleaned better after you left?" "He said he would clean it up after I was done cooking for him." "Why were you cooking for him in the first place?" "We were still friends and I was worried about him. He was never a great cook and he was also not feeling so well, so I thought it would be nice to cook for him." Gloria answered honestly, but the detective still didn't seem convinced and continued: "Why didn't you leave his house through the front door, like a normal person." Gloria smiled and said: "Because I used to do stuff like freerunning and parkour, so I still enjoy jumping onto roofs and stuff every now and then." "Show me." the detective said in a daring tone. Gloria was very confused by this, but she chuckled, thinking it was a joke, but Diaz said: "I'm serious. I wanna see what you can do. It's part of the investigation. You could be lying." She removed the other woman's handcuffs and opened the door.

Gloria felt challenged and she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. They walked outside together in silence and then Gloria asked: "Well, detective, what do you want me to do?" Diaz looked around and challenged: "Climb that rooftop and do a flip off of it or something." Gloria looked at the low rooftop the challenging woman pointed at and prepared a plan for getting on top of it. She ran up to it and swiftly scaled it. She looked down at the detective, who seemed amused, and she did a frontflip down, landing closer to Diaz than expected. They stood face to face and looked at each other for a few seconds, but they were interrupted when a big muscular man came out of the station and said: "Rosa, we need you for a minute and Captain Holt wants to speak to Powell." They all walked inside and Gloria was welcomed by a very serious looking man who said (in a very monotone voice): "I am captain Raymond Holt. I am very sorry for the inconvenience we caused by wrongfully arresting you and you are free to sue the precinct or detective who arrested you." She was quite confused by how seriously everything was taken. She smiled and said: "No that won't be necessary. It's not like I had anything better to do." She talked with the captain for a minute or so and then she was about to leave the precinct, but she was stopped by detective Diaz, who said: "Hey, let me bring you home. You don't have a car here." Gloria wasn't a person who would say no to offers like that out of friendliness or anything, because she did find it inconvenient that she had no quick way of getting home, so she said: "Yeah, I would appreciate that." Diaz nodded and said: "My name is Rosa by the way." Gloria joked: "Well I would've loved to introduce myself, but you already know my name." There seemed to be a slight hint of a smile on Rosa's face, but she seemed to be trying to hide it. They walked outside together and Rosa walked to her motorcycle. She chucked Gloria a helmet and said: "Get on." in a commanding voice, but Gloria didn't mind, she found it weirdly hot. Rosa sat down in front of her. Gloria wasn't sure how tight she had to be hanging on so she loosely put her arms around Rosa and kept quite a distance between them, but Rosa pulled Gloria's arms tighter around her and pulled her closer. Gloria gulped for a second and suddenly felt very hot. 

When they arrived at her house Gloria got off, gave her helmet back, thanked Rosa, and said goodbye, but after she had walked a few steps to her front door she turned around and asked: "Can I get your number?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa was quite taken aback by the question and she also didn't know what to say because she never kept the same phone number for a long period of time, because she didn't want people to know much about her, so she said: "I don't have my phone with me so just give me your number." Gloria grabbed her phone and gave her number. 

2 months later and Rosa still hadn't messaged her. At first Gloria was disappointed, but she quickly forgot about it. 

But one day Gloria was just watching TV, she was a bit moody that day and she really didn't want to see anyone, so when there was knocking on the door she could feel herself get pissed off, she wasn't planning on opening the door until -for the second time in her life- a deep female voice said: "NYPD open up." She groaned and opened the door. Immediately Rosa came barging in, ready to handcuff her, but she quickly took a step back and asked: "Woah, what's wrong, detective?" she was handcuffed, again, and Diaz said: " You are suspected of arson. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you." "Oh for fuck's sake." Gloria said, already tired of being wrongfully arrested even though it had only happened twice. The detective took her to the car and pushed her inside harshly. 

They had been driving for a few minutes in silence, until Gloria broke it by asking: "What did I supposedly light on fire?" "The Cellar." Ugh, Gloria thought, that was the place she worked at, she didn't even know it was lit on fire (she was never really up to date with the news) and she was suspected of lighting it on fire? Now she was even more annoyed, she hated working at that horrible restaurant, but she would never light it on fire, so she said: "Well, then you can let me go, because it wasn't me." The detective said: "You're our main suspect, so shut up or I will make you." Gloria chuckled dryly and said: "Make me? And how are you planning on doing that?" The detective seemed angry at that remark, so Gloria felt accomplished, she wanted to get back at the detective a little bit for wrongfully being arrested. A few minutes later the car was stopped and the detective led the suspected arsonist inside.

Gloria was locked inside the interrogation room once again and was waiting for the detective, this time it took quite a while longer and she was getting very, very bored, until a different detective than usual walked in. "Hello I'm detective Amy Santiago and I have a couple of questions for you." The woman said. Gloria nodded and the detective continued: "First off, where were you on the night of November first?" Gloria said: "I was at home, sleeping and watching property brothers." detective Santiago wrote something down. "What did you think of your job at the Cellar?" "Well, I hated the restaurant, the people and especially the manager, but the job itself was alright." More writing. "Why did you dislike the manager?" "He was a gross dude and he always screamed at everyone, also, he told all the cooks to just heat almost everything up in the microwave." The detective wrote that down too and then said: "Alright, that'll be all." and left. Gloria was relieved until she realised that it was all from that particular detective, because shortly afterwards detective Diaz came in.

She looked down at Gloria and sat down. "So, you're suspected of arson. Can you think of any reason as to why you would light your place of work on fire?" the detective asked. "Aren't you supposed to ask like my co-workers or friends and family why I would light it on fire?" Gloria asked. She didn't think that the question would be helpful to them in any way, but the detective said: "Answer the question," but she still didn't answer, she just didn't say anything. She had the right to remain silent and if she had to, she was gonna use it. "Where were you the night of November first?" "Like I said, I was at home." "What were you watching?" "Property Brothers, but I already answered that question earlier, detective. The show is definetly a recommendation, even though it gets a little repetitive after a while." The detective seemed pissed off at the joking manner Gloria was speaking in: "I don't take recommendations from criminals." "Alright, that's fair, even though I do know a burglar who's got a real good taste in shows, his name's Rigard, with a g, but I'm not a criminal anymore. I never do anything. I have been doing nothing all week, because I got suspended from my job." The detective looked up and asked: "Suspended?" Gloria sighed and realised she had said a little too much, but she couldn't recover from that, so she actually tried being helpful and said: "Yeah, my co-worker Andy and I got suspended about a week ago because we stole leftovers from some plates." Diaz was now writing a lot of stuff down and browsing a file, she said: "There isn't anyone named Andy on the list of employees." "Well, he wasn't legally working there, but I can give you his address, not trying to be a snitch, but he was once caught pouring gasoline on the floor of the kitchen. That was wild. I had to clea-" "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IMMEDIATELY?" "You didn't ask." Gloria stated. The detective sighed and asked: "Why were there fresh fingerprints of yours on a lighter found in the kitchen, then?" "Well, they quickly realised they didn't have enough employees to be suspending people, so when it got busy I got called in and I had to light up the burners to see if they still worked, because the microwaves were broken." Diaz sighed again and said: "Alright, you're almost free to go, but I first need you to fill out some papers." The detective pulled Gloria up by the arm and lead her to her desk. There Rosa grabbed a form and asked questions, like name, address, e-mail all that stuff and after a few questions the detective asked: "Phone number?" Gloria knew that she could make a semi-annoying remark, so she did. She said: "Well, you should have it. I gave it to you a couple of months ago." "I forgot to save it in my phone, alright. Now, phone number." She didn't want to be too big of a pain in the ass so she gave her phone number and then asked: "Can I go now? I want to get outta here, watch some Property Brothers maybe, you can come if you want." The detective looked at her angrily and said: "No, I don't want to. Now wait here. I need to see if your story checks out." 

A minute or so later the detective came back to the desk with a file in her hand. She looked it through until she asked Gloria: "Care to explain why there was video footage of you going into the restaurant minutes before it was lit on fire?" Gloria was confused and then realised something: "Oh, that was THAT night. Huh. I was fairly drunk, so it's all a bit blurry, but I remember that I went back to the restaurant late at night because I left my bag there. Guess I got lucky it didn't catch on fire there was some important shit in there." Diaz didn't seem convinced but she watched the video footage on her computer and you could see that Gloria went in without a backpack and came out with one, so the explanation checked out. Gloria tried to stretch a little bit, but was restricted by the handcuffs she had forgotten were still around her wrists. The detective looked at her and removed the cuffs. Gloria thanked her and said: "Thanks. Have a good day." Rosa normally wouldn't answer to things like that but she felt like she should this time, so she said: "Bye. Good day." For some reason Rosa just felt like being nice to this woman, though she kept it under control well. Gloria walked off, but not without seeing some of the detective's colleagues look at Diaz with a dazzled look. Gloria didn't think much of it until she was in the elevator and just before the doors closed she heard one of the colleagues ask: "Rosa, did you just say bye to a stranger?" 

 


End file.
